Aprendiendo algo más que cocinar
by Raru541
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Hikaru no hubiera llegado en ese momento en el cuál Ukyo y Ema estaban demasiado juntos? [Lemon]


¡Hola!~

Bueno, la razón de este One-shot realmente no sé cómo explicarla… se podría decir que tuve esta idea de repente y no pude evitar ignorarla…

(Las demás historias seguirán, sólo que últimamente no he tenido muchas ideas buenas para darle un capitulo como corresponde)

Espero que este One-Shot sea de su agrado a pesar de su categoría… si a usted no le gusto… realmente lo siento…

[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, sólo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]

[Si a usted no le gusta el género Lemon, tiene todo el derecho de no leer este One-Shot]  
[También le recomiendo que tenga cuidado al leerlo, mas si usted es menor de edad y es "sensible" a este tipo de género]

* * *

 _ **-Aprendiendo algo más que cocinar-**_

 _Me gusta mucho cocinar a lado de Ukyo._

 _En esos momentos que tenemos a solas, son realmente especiales para mí._

 _Cada día espero el momento en el cuál pueda estar con él cocinando algo para el desayuno, comida y cena._

 _Esos momentos siempre son anhelados para mi, y más, porqué al cocinar con Ukyo, siento una gran alegría que en verdad no puedo explicar._

 _Ver aquella sonrisa y esos ojos celestes, hacen que mi corazón late a mil por hora… y eso me hace pensar que siempre quiera estar alado de Ukyo en todo momento._

 _El día que no pude cocinar a su lado y tuve que hacer todo el trabajo, no fue un buen día para mí, ya que esa alegría y el amor que le daba a la comida gracias a las palabras gentiles de Ukyo, no fue demostrada en la comida que prepare._

 _Espere a largas horas de la noche para que saliera de su habitación por lo menos para cenar algo, pero Ukyo nunca salió… se paso toda la tarde y la noche estudiando aquel caso que era muy importante para él._

 _Realmente admiro aquella dedicación que le tenía a su trabajo, pero aquella dedicación hacia que me alejara un poco más de Ukyo._

 _No pude evitar entristecerme por no poder estar a su lado siempre, así que volví a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y deje caer algunas lágrimas mojando mi almohada hasta que el sueño me consumió por completo haciendo que me quedará dormida profundamente._

 _Mi alarma sonó a la misma hora que siempre, me levante sin muchas ganas y me arregle un poco para ir a la cocina…_

 _Recordé que al ir a la cocina vería al abogado con su vestimenta formal y su delantal verde que era un regalo de uno de sus hermanos menores._

 _Al bajar las escaleras con entusiasmo, ver que Ukyo no estaba ahí para recibirme con su típico "buenos días", mi alegría se iba y volvía otra vez aquella tristeza que no podía ser ocultada aunque lo intentara._

 **Wataru:** -"¿Estás bien, Onee-chan?"-

 _El pequeño Wataru pregunto vacilante a su hermana mayor._

 **Ema:** -"No me sucede nada, sólo que me estoy preguntando por qué Ukyo-san no ha bajado para preparar el desayuno"-

 **Wataru:** -"Kyo-tan salió desde temprano y ya preparo el desayuno, así que Onee-chan no debe preocuparse por ello… ya que Onee-chan tendrá tiempo libre, ¿por qué no juega conmigo un poco cuando termine de desayunar?"- _***Sonríe***_

 **Ema:** -"Esta bien, Wataru-chan"-

 _Wataru estaba muy feliz en ese momento, pero Ema no estaba del todo feliz, ella sólo podía darle una sonrisa de cortesía para que su hermano menor no notará la tristeza que tenía en ese momento._

 _Al jugar un buen rato a los videojuegos, se escucho el sonido de elevador y en este salió el segundo hermano mayor._

 _Se veía feliz, así que pude descubrir enseguida que Ukyo había ganado el caso._

 _Me acerque a él dándole la bienvenida._

 **Ukyo:** -"Buenos tardes, Ema"- _***Le sonríe***_

 **Ema:** -"Al ver esa sonrisa puedo concluir que ha ganado el caso, ¿verdad?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Esta en lo correcto, la familia Asahina ha ganado otro caso con éxito"-

 **Ema:** -"Me alegro mucho por Ukyo-san, ha hecho un buen trabajo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias… por cierto, quiero comentarte que por esta victoria y por la comida que no pude hacer el día de ayer… me gustaría hacer un banquete especial, y me gustaría que tú me ayudaras a prepararlo… claro, si tú no quieres…"-

 **Ema:** -"Por supuesto que le ayudaré, sabe que es un gran placer ayudarle en la cocina"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Gracias"-

 _Ukyo pidiéndome que le ayude en la cocina me hace muy feliz, así que ya esperaba que fuese la tarde para estar juntos haciendo aquel banquete especial._

 _ **-Nunca pensé, que en esa tarde, pasaría algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba-**_

 _La tarde llego y llegue enseguida a la cocina, en ese momento, pude ver a Ukyo preparado para empezar a cocinar, así que me acerque y tome el delantal para ponérmelo y esperar las instrucciones que me daría Ukyo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Otra vez, gracias por ayudarme a preparar este banquete"-

 **Ema:** -"No tiene porqué agradecerme, para mí es un honor cocinar con Ukyo-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Ya veo… bueno, primero tenemos que cortar aquella carne que está en la tabla… ¿puedes hacerlo tú?"-

 _Al ver el gran tamaño de la carne, hizo que me sorprendiera y me atemorizara un poco ya que no sabía cortar la carne con ese gran tamaño._

 **Ema:** -"Yo… no sé cómo cortarlo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Tal vez sea mejor que yo lo haga…"-

 **Ema:** -"¡S-Si Ukyo-san me enseña a cortarla, tal vez así pueda hacerlo…!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Bueno, primero debes tomar la carne con tu mano izquierda, y con la derecha tomar el cuchillo para cortar en el tendón con mucha precisión… creo que con palabras no será suficiente…"-

 _Ukyo se puso a mis espaldas mientras que tomaba mis manos._

 **Ukyo:** -"Siento que la mejor manera de aprender, es haciendo manualmente, así que si me permites…"-

 _Su pecho estaba tocando mi espalda y su aliento podía sentirlo en mi oído…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Primero tienes que poner tu mano así… y luego poner el cuchillo así…"-

 _Las explicaciones entrecortadas de Ukyo-san hacían que me sintiera demasiado ansiosa._

 _Sentir el cuerpo de Ukyo-san muy cerca del mío me ponía muy nerviosa y mis mejillas comenzaran a enrojecerse._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Ves? Sí sigues esta técnica, será muy fácil cortar la carne"-

 _Sentía que Ukyo-san se separaba poco a poco de mí, así que sostuve con fuerza sus manos para que se detuviera._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, Ema?"- _***Confundido***_

 **Ema:** -"Me gustaría que Ukyo-san siguiera enseñándome a cortar la carne…"-

 _Ukyo-san dudo un momento, pero al escuchar un poco su típica risa, seguía moviendo sus manos para que ahora sí, me quedará en claro cómo cortar la carne de ese tamaño._

 _Antes, mi intención era aprender un poco más sobre la cocina por parte de Ukyo, ahora, quería aprender algo más, algo que no tuviese nada que ver con la cocina… quería aprender como satisfacer aquellos deseos indecentes que estaban en lo más profundo de mi ser… deseos que aunque quisiera, no podían ser evitados._

 _La respiración de Ukyo comenzaba a hacerse irregular y sentía que cada vez se acercaba más a mi cuerpo… tal vez Ukyo-san ya se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones y él sólo quería seguir aquel "juego de la perversión"_

 _En algunas ocasiones pensaba que esto no es del todo correcto, ya que si alguno de los hermanos los viera de esa manera, tendrían muchos problemas y realmente no tendrían ninguna justificación de aquel acto._

 _Pero deseaba continuar, quería demostrar lo que sentía por Ukyo de una manera diferente a lo habitual, dejándose tocar por aquellas manos grandes que siempre, en sus sueños eróticos, la tocaban con tanta dedicación y tanta pasión._

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo siento, pero ya no puedo más…"-

 _Ukyo alejo la tabla donde estaba la carne y dejo a un lado el cuchillo para poner sus manos en las caderas de Ema._

 **Ema:** -"¿U-Ukyo-san…?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Lo lamento, no puedo evitar no tenerte tan cerca de mí, esto es algo que está en contra de mis principios ya que soy tu hermano mayor… y tal vez tu no estés de acuerdo en hacer esto… desde hace tiempo te he amado en secreto, y no he querido decírtelo para no causarte más angustias de las que ya tienes… pero ya no puedo retenerlo más… quiero tenerte muy cerca de mí y demostrarte con acciones lo que siento por ti, no deseo que ninguno de mis hermanos llegue a tocarte como yo lo haré en estos momentos…."-

 _Ukyo poso una mano debajo de mi playera mientras que otra tocaba mi muslo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Siento que tu deseas hacer esto tanto como yo lo deseo, tenerte tan cerca, hace que mis impulsos sean dados a conocer… escuchar tu respiración agitada y ver tu rostro avergonzado me hace dar cuenta que también me amas, y que continuaras con este juego…"-

 _Ukyo puso su mano aun más cerca de mi pecho y la que estaba en mi muslo ahora esta desabrochando el botón del short y bajando el cierre de este._

 **Ukyo:** -"Quiero escuchar de tu boca que me amas, y que quieres continuar con esto… por favor, quiero escucharte"-

 _Mis pensamientos estaban tan confusos que las palabras que deseaba escuchar Ukyo no salían…_

 **Ema:** -"Yo…"-

 _Con lentitud, decía aquellas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar Ukyo._

 **Ema:** -"Yo… también amo a Ukyo-san… lo amo demasiado… más que a nadie en el mundo… te amo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo… ahora, por favor, permíteme demostrarte físicamente lo que siento por ti"-

 _Pensaba que Ukyo comenzaría a tocarme "más profundo", pero no fue así, su mano derecha poso por mi barbilla haciendo que mirara a un lado… los labios de Ukyo se juntaron con los míos haciendo un beso demasiado dulce… era tan dulce, que no podía evitar no "probarlos" un poco más…_

 _Su lengua entro en mi boca y ahora aquel beso dulce se volvió a una apasionado…_

 _ **-"No quiero parar"-**_

 _Ukyo y yo no podíamos parar, aquel deseo nos consumía el alma; hasta el tal punto, de que ninguno de los dos nos separaríamos por ninguna circunstancia…_

 _Sería la primera vez que tendría tan cerca de mí un cuerpo tan caliente que necesita con urgencia ser atendido… Ukyo había echado de menos sentir a alguien cerca de él, y eso se notaba enseguida por el endurecimiento de su miembro…_

 _Quería demostrarle a Ukyo que me importaba, y que atendería aquel llamado de urgencia; así que me acerque un poco más a Ukyo y comencé a moverme y empujar en aquella dureza._

 _Por primera vez, escuche el gemido de Ukyo._

 _Aquel dulce sonido que salía de la boca de Ukyo… quería escuchar aún más…_

 _Ukyo también entraría en acción, comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero sin dejar marcas para que los demás no las notaran…_

 _Mis gemidos se escuchaban al mismo ritmo que los de Ukyo, y sonaban aún más fuerte cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior…_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san~"-

 _A cada momento repetía su nombre._

 _El placer que sentía era increíble, me sentía demasiado bien en ese momento… se que admitirlo puede ser vergonzoso, pero si lo demuestras con aquella persona con la que te gustaría pasar esos "momento íntimos", en verdad, no le veo ningún problema…_

 _Sabía muy bien que no duraría mucho, ya que este acariciaba en aquella parte donde es muy sensible las mujeres…_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san… yo…"-

 _Quería comentarle que estaba a punto de correrme, pero las palabras no salían…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Espera sólo un momento…"-

 _Ukyo siguió introduciendo sus dedos con más rapidez…_

 _Mordí mis labios para tratar de aguantar un poco más… quería aguantarme sólo porqué Ukyo me lo había pedido._

 **Ukyo:** -"Si ya no puedes soportarlo… entonces…"-

 _Y antes de que terminara la frase, yo ya me había corrido… dando un gemido cuando había terminado_

 **Ema:** -"Lo siento, Ukyo-san… yo no deje… que terminará su frase"- _***Apenada***_

 **Ukyo:** -"No te preocupes… hiciste un buen trabajo"-

 _Escuche que Ukyo bajaba el cierre de su pantalón… esto todavía no terminaría, y eso, lo sabíamos muy bien nosotros dos._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Estás segura que deseas seguir con esto?"-

 _Ukyo estaba muy excitado al igual que yo, pero se notaba su preocupación._

 _Ukyo es demasiado amable conmigo, y no desea hacerme ningún daño…_

 **Ema:** _ ***Asiente***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Sí llegase a pasar algo inesperado, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, no importa lo que los demás lleguen a comentar… si sucede algo, es por nuestra irresponsabilidad, así que debemos estar juntos para arreglar aquel cometido…"-

 _De nuevo, tomo mi barbilla y me dio un dulce beso._

 _Bajo poco a poco mi short y también mis pantaletas que estaban demasiado mojadas… al verlas, sólo pude avergonzarme aún más; Ukyo sólo dio una pequeña risa._

 **Ukyo:** -"A pesar de que esta será tu primera vez, te veo demasiado excitada por ello, y eso se nota por tus pantaletas…"-

 _Me tomo de mi cadera con cuidado y precisión mientras que comenzaba a acercarse…_

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Estas lista?"-

 **Ema:** _ ***Asiente***_

 **Ukyo:** -"Muy bien"-

 _U_ _kyo coloco su miembro en la entrada de Ema, esta al sentirlo separo un poco sus piernas._

 _Tenía miedo, no sabía si sentiría dolor, pero también estaba ansiosa de por fin poder consumar su amor con el rubio._

 _Mordisqueaba su labio inferior, de alguna manera esa "urgencia" había surgido de nuevo, quería sentirlo, quería tener a Ukyo dentro._

 _Ukyo retiro su falo de la chica y se disculpo._

 **Ukyo:** _-_ "Tal vez, no estés aún preparada para esto"-

 _Ukyo comenzaba a separarse…_

 **Ema:** -"¡No quiero que Ukyo-san se separe de mi!"-

 **Ukyo:** -"…"-

 **Ema:** -"Q-Quiero que Ukyo-san haga esto… n-no quiero que esto termine así… por favor…"-

 _El deseo que tenía en ese momento hizo que dijera eso… tal vez si no estuviese tan necesitada de sentir aquel miembro dentro de mí, hubiéramos detenido esto y se convertiría en un incomodo recuerdo…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Sí así lo deseas…"-

 _Ukyo con demasiada precisión y rapidez, introdujo su miembro, haciendo que tuviera un dolor que era casi insoportable…_

 **Ukyo:** -"L-Lo siento… yo no…"-

 **Ema:** -"Esta bien, Ukyo-san… yo lo soportaré, así que puede moverse con libertad"-

 _Aunque yo le dije eso a Ukyo, estaba preocupada, pero al recordar que Ukyo siempre estará a mi lado para apoyarme… esa preocupación se desvanece poco a poco._

 **Ukyo:** -"Tenemos que quedarnos así un momento, si comienzo a moverme… te dolerá, así que…"-

 _Un silencio incomodo estaba en nuestro alrededor…_

 _Trataba de acostumbrarme al dolor que tenía en ese momento…_

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo… tengo que moverme"-

 _Éste empezó a moverse con lentitud; a pesar de ello, realmente me excitaba con sólo tenerlo dentro de mi… en ese momento… éramos uno solo… un solo cuerpo._

 _Las embestidas de Ukyo comenzaron a incrementarse y yo me movía cada vez que lo hacía, esto era para "sentirlo aún más"._

 _Lo que se escuchaba en la cocina eran los choques de los cuerpos y los gemidos de los amantes._

 _Ya se habían olvidado por completo el que alguno de los hermanos llegará y los viera; ahora ya no les importaba, sólo querían sentirse, tocarse, gozarse entre ellos hasta el momento que debe terminarse._

 _Aquellos amantes que había caído a la tentación, estaban perdidos en aquellas olas de placer que eran demasiadas continuas, era algo que en verdad no habían sentido antes, este momento era demasiado mágico que nunca olvidarían._

 _A pesar de que uno desea que los mejores momentos sean para siempre, lamentablemente, debe terminarse…_

 _Eso no quiere decir, que no pueda repetirse en varias ocasiones, ya que los amantes, al conocer el verdadero placer, seguirían haciendo estas acciones, que conforme se tenga más experiencia, sería aún más interesante._

 **Ukyo:** -"Ema…"-

 _Sabía que al escuchar mi nombre de ese modo tan excitante pero también un poco doloroso, sería el momento que el acabaría._

 _Estaba preparada._

 _El dolor se había ido casi por completo, y yo esperaba ansiosa para este gran final._

 _Sonreí al saber que esto comenzaría con una verdadera relación._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo~ puede terminar~"-

 _Y como si Ukyo-san acatara siempre mis órdenes, en ese momento, su miembro fue introducido con más presión y permaneció allí hasta que Ukyo terminara de introducir aquel liquido… cuando tengamos otra oportunidad de estar a solas, me gustaría conocer el sabor de aquel liquido… espero que ese momento sea pronto._

 _Aquel momento fue un poco largo, al terminar, Ukyo se recargo sobre mi espalda, respirando con mucha dificultad; estaba agotado._

 _Me sentía feliz en ese instante, en verdad, estaba muy feliz._

 _Por primera vez, pude sentir los sentimientos de Ukyo hacia mi… sabía que realmente me amaba, y que así sería, hasta el final de nuestros días…_

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san, te amo"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Yo también te amo"-

 _ **-"Esto será nuestro secreto"-**_

 **-Media hora después-**

 **Hikaru:** -"Vaya, es un milagro que el señor abogado no se esté aprovechando de nuestra amado Imouto-san"-

 **Ukyo:** -"No tienes ni idea…"- _***Voltea a ver a Ema y le sonríe***_

 **Ema:** _ ***Sonrojada***_

 **Hikaru:** -"¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?"-

 **Ukyo:** -"Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y si nos permites, tratamos de terminar el banquete, así que nos gustaría que tu presencia no esté aquí interrumpiéndonos"-

 **Hikaru:** -"Hmmm~ Al parecer, el señor abogado ha ganado este conflicto, ya que han consumado sus cuerpos en un placer que nadie debe descubrirlo"-

 _ ***Los dos se sonrojan***_

 _Al terminar de cenar aquel banquete, cada uno de los hermanos se fueron a sus habitaciones…_

 _Ema le pidió que si podría quedarse en su habitación esa noche y Ukyo le contesto que sí._

 _Al estar tan agotados por la "acción prohibida" que cometieron en la tarde, se recostaron en la cama, se abrazaron para sentir el calor del otro, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos…_

 _ **-Nuestra acción a pesar de que puede ser considera indecente… yo no lo creo así-**_

 _ **-Por fin pude descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona que amo-**_

 _ **-Mi hermano mayor sólo quería protegerme y enseñarme sus conocimientos culinarios-**_

 _ **-Es una lástima… ya que en esa tarde…-**_

 _ **-Nosotros estuvimos…**_ _aprendiendo algo más que cocinar-_

* * *

 _Aquí se termina este One-shot._

 _Espero que les haya gustado…  
Realmente espero que este One-shot haya sido mejor que el anterior que escribí de este género…_

 _¡Pueden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció!_

 _Nos veremos pronto… ¡Hasta luego!~_


End file.
